Alguien como tu
by Anialandia
Summary: Santana esta decida a recuperar a Brittany y sus Lady Kisses, asi, decide que los celos son el camino adecuado. Y despues de ver que con Sam no funciona, recurre por ayuda a quien Santana sabe Brittany reacionara, Kurt Hummel, su ex con manos de bebe.
1. Declaracion de intensiones

:::

**Parte1. Declaración de intenciones**.

"Esto se está volviendo patético", pensó Santana. Y ella no hace nada patético.

Salir con Sam _soy-un-nerd-pero-intento-ocultarlo-debajo-de-músculo _y _tengo un pelo-tan-rubio-que-te-dejo-ciego_, sin mencionar la boca, estaba arruinando su reputación.

Y el niño ni siquiera la ponía cachonda, era un desperdicio de su tiempo y de su sexy cuerpo.

Con fastidio recorrió la habitación del coro, podía ver a los perdedores conversando entre ellos en pequeños grupos. La melena rubia de Brittany llamo inmediatamente su atención, mientras estaba sentada en el regazo de _Ruedas_, intentaba llamar la atención de Hummel.

_Hummel._

Podía admirar lo que Brittany había visto en él y porque era un desperdicio que liderara el equipo gay, pensó Santana, jugando distraída con su coleta. Hummel había crecido y se había desarrollado bastante bien, ampliado su hombros pero no excesivamente, su torso era firme y duro, su piel era suave y sin manchas. Tampoco tenía pelo grueso y áspero, solo castaño limpio y brillante, era todo líneas suaves y ángulos que te dejaban sin aliento.

En una mujer los rasgos de su rostro habrían sido llamados bonitos, en Hummel te robaban el aliento.

Sonrió, Santana supo entonces que era lo que debía hacer para recuperar a Brittany.

::

—

::

Cuando Santana lo acorraló en el pasillo llamándolo Kurt y no _Hada_, lo sorprendió bastante. La relación entre ellos no era mala, pero no podían ser llamados precisamente amigos.

Acomodándose junto a un casillero, ella procedió a explicarle su plan. Para Kurt, Artie era un amigo preciado, pero en el fondo sabía que solo Santana podría proteger a Brittany del mundo.

Con una sonrisa suave dibujada en sus rostro la escuchó, no podía negar que sentía curiosidad por ver hasta donde podría llegar la chica latina y su amor por Brittany.

::

—

::

Puck se encontraba tranquilamente almorzando como todos los demas cuando ocurrió. Algunos gritos después, estaba seguro que había sido Finn quien activó la alarma de incendios para que todo el mundo saliera.

Debía admitir que si él hubiera sabido lo que iba a ocurrir, también habría activado la alarma. En un ataque Badass, por supuesto.

"_Puckasaurus no tiene ataques de pánico como Finn",_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Bueno, Puck no podía jurarlo tampoco. No era de todos los días que tu hermanastro (que solía tener un enamoramiento por tí y que luego había salido con otro tío por un total de cuatro meses, dos semanas, doce días y un par de horas, _no es que llevara la cuenta ni nada_), decidía un día anunciar a todo el mundo en el comedor de McKinley High que estaba saliendo con la porrista más promíscua de la escuela.

Tío, esas cosas no son cool, pueden causar infartos o histeria masiva.

::

—

::

Así que el plan a seguir era el siguiente:

_1. Impactar._

_2. Aterrorizar a las Masas._

_3. Destruir._

_4. Conquistar._

Muy simple, con posibles modificaciones por supuesto. Inspirado en los duros días de ser porristas de Sue Sylvester. Ambos sabían sus objetos, ahora era solo cosa de ponerlo en práctica.

El primer punto estaba completado y tachado, era hora de mostrarle a McKinley su nueva pareja en el poder. Santana sonrió maliciosa mientras afilaba sus uñas distraídamente.

Kurtana moverá tu piso y te hará mojar tu ropa interior. _En varios sentidos_.

::

* * *

><p>Continuara.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	2. Enfrentamientos

Beta: No tengo, todos los errores mios.

Nota Autora: Solo quiero aclarar que Odio a por que no me deja postear tranquilamente! No me pone los espacios!.

Y por eso tengo que separar con esas lineas, disculpen por las molestia.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 2. Enfrentamientos.<strong>

**::  
><strong>

Kurt acomodó su bolso sobre el hombro derecho, caminando a encontrarse con Santana junto a la fuente cerca del salón del coro. La cabeza alta, espada recta y un leve balanceo de las caderas. Pensó en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de su ruptura con Blaine y aunque estuviera de vuelta con todos sus amigos, se siente solo en Mckinley. Aquí no hay chicos que estén dispuestos a salir del armario, ni siquiera con la salida de Karofsky y Azimio.

Sin nada más que hacer, decidió que ayudar a Santana no podía ser tan malo. _"Por lo menos, aburrido no será"_

Con un beso en la mejilla, saludó a Santana y procedió a enterarse más de este plan. Ellos tienen esta especie de camadadería basada en el respeto mutuo. Ambos respetan a una _perra _cuando la ven.

Kurt podía apreciar claramente el punto estético del poder conjunto de la sensualidad latina de Santana y su propia belleza perfecta de porcelana. No es que a él le gustara ser comparado con las muñecas escalofríantes de ojos vacíos. Pero sabía tomarlo como un cumplido a su piel perfecta y sin defecto. Puso mucho trabajo en ella después de todo. También podía escuchar los murmullos de asombro y envidia en los pasillos cuando pasaban tomados de las manos.

Y si _"Aterrorizar"_ era lo siguiente, podrían hacerlo.

Kurt estaba contento con su línea de pensamiento, cuando Puckerman se les atravesó en su camino. Santana lo miró aburrida.

—¿Tienes algún problema Puck?— Santana sonrió maliciosamente y miró a Kurt. Se sonrieron uno al otro, Santana acercó más sus cuerpos y Puck abrió la boca para protestar por el acercamiento.

—Deben parar, lo que sea que estén tramando, nadie va a creer que Hummel se ha vuelto hetero por ti, Santana— dijo Puck.

El primer obstáculo. Interesante.

**::**

**—**

**::**

Puck no había querido ser el primero en acercarse, pero al ver a los otros Gleeks en distinto grado de shock, no le dejó muchas opciones.

En la sala del coro, Berry gritaba sobre un complot por parte de la entrenadora Sylvester. Mientras Quinn murmuraba sobre tiaras y robos. Tina hacía monerías con Mike. Artie chocaba su silla en la pared y Brittany lo miraba sentada en el piano junto al Señor Schuster. Finn se tiraba el pelo en un rincón mientras Sam le palmaba la espalda, comprensivo. Mercedes solo sonreía y negaba saber nada.

Puck suspiró. Ella nunca revelaría un secreto de Hummel, ni siquiera uno que involucrara a Santana. Podía aceptar la lealtad de la chica hacia Hummel. Era muy Badass de su parte que ni bajo amenaza de Berry de no dejar de gritar hasta que hablara, ella no cediera.

Por descarte, ahí estaba él.

_"Firme Puck"_, se alentó a sí mismo. _"No dejes que te intimiden, eres un Badass, un Puckasaurus Rex"._ Puck se dió una palmadita mental. _"Tú puedes con el Rey de las Hadas y Satanas"._

— ¡Hummel, tú eres inteligente, sabes que esto solo hará enojar a los otros deportistas! —

Santana gruñó y Hummel sonrió. Estaba tan muerto.

— ¿Insinuas que yo no soy inteligente, Puckerman? — Santana practicamente escupió su nombre mientras se acercaba rápidamente a él. Por lo menos había soltado a Hummel. —Porque si vamos a medir el Coeficiente Intelectual, primero tendrías que aprender que significa Coeficiente Intelectual— _"Auch, Santana mordía fuerte"_. Puck de reojo observó a la multitud que se había formado y los miraba asustados.

Se pregunto de nuevo porque había aceptado ser el primero en hablar. Nadie lo se lo había pedido después de todo.

Hummel, detrás de Santana con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, se veía aburrido.

Santana sabía que esta era su oportunidad de demostrar en McKinley quien mandaba ahora. Hizo un gesto con el pelo agitándolo hacia atrás y Hummel tomó el lugar a su lado. Iban a jugar ahora. Santana iba a tomar el poder en McKinley High y Brittany S. Pierce sería suya y nadie diría una mierda sobre ello.

Y si Puckerman quería ser el primero en pasar debajo de la bota de Kurtana, bien por él. Después vendrían el resto de deportistas.

_"Solo mira McKinley. Solo mira."_

— Santana, cariño, ¿por qué pierdes el tiempo así?— la voz de Hummel sonó despacio y más ronca de lo acostumbrado. Puck casi podía jurar que había ronroneado la frase. _Mierda._

— _Satanas_ puede defenderse sola, Hummel — Puck habló sin pensar más que en la mano de Hummel en el hombro de Santana.

Un deportista de la multitud dijo antes que el juego de miradas siquiera comenzara.

—_Hadita_, Lopez es una perra y tiene dientes, ¿sabes? Puckerman puede asegurarlo de primera mano— el imbécil rió

Murmullos y risas se extendieron por el pasillo. Puck miró shockeado como Hummel dió media vuelta y enfrentó al chico.

— Tu pequeño cerebro no podría distinguir entre una puerta y una ventana, así que cuando pienses que algo es divertido, no lo es — el desportista intento avanzar amenazante.

Entonces ocurrió. Hummel avanzó y lo golpeó en la nariz. Puck parpadeó. Todos callaron asombrados. Los deportistas se movieron rápidamente a por Kurt.

— ¡Pedazo de mierda, Marica! ¡Vamos a destrozar tu cara de puta!— gritó uno. Puck se movió para bloquearlo. _"¡Mierda Hummel muevete!"_, pensó Puck, asustado.

— ¿Qué hacen tantos desperdicios en un mismo lugar? ¿Han descubierto que son innecesarios y planean un suicidio masivo?— la voz llego fuerte y clara, haciendo retroceder a los más valientes y los no tanto, que huyeron con rapidez de la escena. Porque si Sue Sylvester podía apoyar una causa tan noble como esta, es que no había salvación.

— Entrenadora Sylvester, ¡los parásitos se están metiendo con Kurt!— la voz de Santana sonó dulce y burlona.

La Entrenadora frunció el ceño amenazante. — ¿Quién cree que puede poner sus sucias patas en mi líder Cheerio?— gruñó amenazante.

Los deportistas retrocedieron asustados. Ella sonrió como un tiburón. Puck retrocedió por si acaso. Hasta un Badass como él debía temer a algo, especialmente si ese algo era Sue Sylvester cabreada.

Hummel bufó llamando la atención. — Los simios ya no respetan a los Cheerios, Entrenadora, creo que deberíamos recordarles porque ellos son unos perdedores y nosotros ganadores—

Sue Sylvester lo miró fijamente, Hummel solo levantó un ceja.

— ¡Desaparezcan mal control de natalidad!— gritó repentinamente la mujer. Puck hizo una mueca. — ¡O van a descubrir lo que significa el verdadero dolor!—

Los deportistas dieron media vuelta y huyeron. Los pocos estudiantes que se habían quedado observando corrieron a sus salones.

— Porcelana, a mi oficina, ¡AHORA! —

Santana parecía a punto de discutir, pero Hummel le dió un ligero apretón en el brazo y la envió junto a Puck.

— Por supuesto, Entrenadora—

Puck se estremeció, incómodo. Eso había sido caliente. Pensar en la voz de niña y en los apretados pantalones de Hummel era una cosa. Pero pensar que Kurt Hummel con su actitud perra era caliente, era otra cosa.

**::**

* * *

><p>Continuara.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p> 


	3. El bueno, el malo y Sue

Beta: No tengo, todos los errores mios.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 3. El bueno, el malo y Sue.<strong>

**::**

—Porcelana, sientate—

Sue observó a Kurt, su nuevo líder Cheerio acomodarse; espalda recta, piernas cruzadas, las manos relajadas sobre sus piernas, sin una pizca de temor visible en su rostro.

Ella había elegido bien al traerlo de vuelta a sus Cheerios, después de que Porcelana había regresado a McKinley de su estadía en Gaylandia, sabía que lo necesitaba para liderar a sus animadoras. Kurt Hummel era el único que las niñas respetaban y tenía sospechas de que muchas realmente lo apreciaban. _"Hormonas adolescentes"_, pensó con sorna.

También era el único hombre que no haría nada con ninguna de ellas. O al menos lo había sido. No le gustaba que quisiera cambiar eso ahora. Le había dado su momento y lo había desaprovechado. _"No hay reembolso, Porcelana"._

— ¿Por qué finjes salir con _Pechos_, _Porcelana_? ¿Es por la coincidencia de la letra P de sus nombres clave? — directa y burlona, así se comienza un conversación con Sue Sylvester.

— No finjimos, Entrenadora— Hummel, siempre voz suave y bien educado, eso le agradaba de él.

Estaba intrigada. ¿Qué podría conseguir él de esto? Podía ver claramente a través de _Pechos_, la niña estaba tan desesperada por el amor de _Barbie_ que le daban ganas de esterilizarlas. _A ambas_.

Con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos, Sue lo miró en silencio. Ella apoyaba la manipulación. Es más, la alentaba. Nadie que no pudiera urdir un buen plan y salirse con la suya serviría para sus propios planes.

Con un gran suspiro, Porcelana la miró un momento y pareció elegir sus palabras para continuar después del largo silencio.

— Santana puede o no haberme reclutado para dominar la escuela— Sue alzó una ceja y Kurt continuó —¿Por qué dejar que la pareja de poder de esta escuela sea una cheerio y un deportista sin cerebro, cuando podrían ser solo los Cheerios de Sue Sylvester dominando los pasillos? —

Sue sopesó sus palabras. Le gustaba el plan. Le molestó que intentaran ocultárselo. Santana había sido mal influenciada por Schuester al creer que sus estúpidas canciones podrían cambiar al mundo. Pero parecía estar volviendo al buen camino.

Además, podría burlarse de Schue por aún creer que canciones cursis podían cambiar algo. Seguramente la grasa de su pelo le estaba afectando la visión y no podía ver que solo la mano dura contra los perdedores haría el cambio.

Se recostó contra su silla. Su dulce _Porcelana_ estaba creciendo y _Pechugas Mcfly_ debía volver a comprender que solo Sue Sylvester podía decidir como debe moverse el mundo.

— Puedes irte, _Porcelana_ — cuando Kurt se levantó, esperó a que le diera la espalda. —Debo recordar que nada de lo dicho saldrá de aquí, ¿me oyes?— amenazó una última vez mirándolo fijamente.

— Por supuesto, Entrenadora— respondió Kurt.

— Intenta no salir herido — el niño la miró, sorprendido junto a la puerta. — Necesito a mi líder Cheerio perfecto para las regionales de este año, Sue Sylvester no volverá a perder— _Porcelana_ sonrió y ella lo vió salir de su oficina con confianza.

_"Va a funcionar"_, pensó Sue. Porque eran sus Cheerios despues de todo. Y Sue Sylvester no crea perdedores, solo _Ganadores_.

**::**

**—**

**::**

Estaba preocupado, no, William Schuester estaba preocupadísimo.

Sue de nuevo estaba haciendo algo para dañar el Club Glee, y de nuevo involucraba a Kurt. No podía imaginar que retorcido plan estaba cocinando, pero lo detendría.

Arregló su corbata y se paso una mano por el pelo. Se dispuso para ir en busca de Sue.

Después de todo, el bien siempre vence al mal, ¿no?.

**::**

**—**

**::**

La cafetería de los maestros estaba casi vacía mientras Sue preparaba un aperitivo especial para William y Bestie. Unos pocos maestros comían silenciosamente tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Silvando animadamente Sue le daba los últimos retoques a la _merienda_ cuando apareció el maestro de español. Parecía listo para una batalla.

— ¡Tienes que detener esto, Sue!—

— ¿Tu pelo, William? Lo sé, escuché que hizo que dos alumn.. —

— ¡Sue, Detente! Kurt ya pasó por mucho el año pasado, necesita tranquilidad y estabilidad, no ser forzado en un falsa relación con una de tus Cheerios!—

Will la miró fijamente esperando una respuesta. Sue le devolvió la mirada, esperando que pensara en lo que dicho, pero al notar que no veía nada malo en sus palabras entrecerró los ojos, molesta.

— Oh, ¿ahora es mi cheerio?— avanzó despacio hacia Will, quien lucía asquerosamente acorralado —Cuando cantan alrededor como un montón de cachorros perdidos en un centro de la tercera edad son tus niños, pero cuando no, ¿son mis cheerios de nuevo? Eres un ser curioso Schuester—

— Aterrorizar y humillar a los estudiantes no es forma de enseñar valores útiles, tienes que comprenderlo, Sue—

— Guarda tu basura para tu junta de gnomos en lo que llamas pelo Schue, puedo escucharlos quejarse del exceso de grasa en tu cabeza—

Will la miró, horrorizado. Antes que pudiera recuperarse, Sue continuó.

—Yo creo que la humillación es un método de enseñanza tan bueno como cualquier otro— lo acorraló Sue contra el mostrador — Cuando son humillados por algo, William, nunca lo olvidan— le sonrió burlona. — Tengo entendido que enseñar lecciones que no se olviden es parte de ser un buen docente—

Sonriéndole, Sue esperó un momento viendo al profesor de español tratando de responder, abriendo y cerrando la boca. Nada salió. _"Ugh, parece ese ratón con el que pruebo las dietas de mis Cheerios, desagradable"_

Después de eso dio media vuelta y salió. _"Un buen día", _pensó con satisfacción. No podía esperar para compartirlo con su diario.

**::**

* * *

><p>Continuara Pronto.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	4. No como en las películas

Beta: **kyra_theurge**. (Ahora si tengo y es un Sol!) los capitulos anteriores han sido resubido y beteados. Ahora como veran me tardare un poco mas en postear, por que Tengo una Beta y musa preciosa!

Ahora disfruten del Capitulo!

* * *

><p>Part. 4 - No como en las películas.<p>

* * *

><p>Agotado, Kurt guardaba sus libros de Historia en su casillero mientras sacaba los de Francés, cuando una sombra lo cubrió. Escuchó un carraspeo después, se dio media vuelta y levantó una ceja, divertido. Al parecer algunas personas simplemente no sabían cuando rendirse.<p>

- ¡Humm... Kurt! -

El aludido entrecerró los ojos mirando al deportista, que se masajeaba el mohawk incómodo.

- ¿Sí? - dijo el contratenor

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - preguntó el chico del mohawk

- ¿Hacer qué, exactamente? -

- No te hagas el tonto,¡sabes perfectamente de que hablo! - exasperado, Puck movió sus brazos bruscamente. Kurt frunció el ceño al arrebato del deportista y suspiró molesto. - No sé a que te refieres, Noah -

- ¿...Noah? - interrogó Puck, sorprendido

- Tú comenzaste - respondió Kurt, ya fastidiado.

Mientras Puck lo miraba aturdido, Kurt aprovechó el momento para irse rápidamente a su próxima clase.

* * *

><p>- Así que ... Puck -<p>

- No sigas por ahí, Santana - la apuntó con su dedo con una perfecta manicura. -Solo se acerca a mí porque no puede creer que el _Rey de la Hadas_ se esté tirando a _Satanas_- Kurt la miró, divertido. _ "Además, alguien __debería __decirle a Puck que en ocasiones piensa en voz alta_", pensó.

- Solo digo... que ambos serían calientes juntos, ¡tú sabes! - dijo la chica latina, haciendo movimientos obscenos con las manos.

- ¡Eugh, Santana! - hizo una mueca y finjió alejarse - ¡Eso es lo que dicen de nosotros! -

- Entonces, ¿quieres probar? - ella se acercó con actitud felina.

Kurt se rió, mientras se acomodaban juntos en la banca del campo de futbol. - No en esta vida, querida -

- Marica -

- Puta -

- Perra -

- Salud -

Rieron divertidos, la cabeza de Santana apoyada en su hombro.

- ¿Cómo va el plan? - le preguntó mientras enredaba los dedos en la coleta de la chica.

Santana suspiró. - Tenemos a las Cheerios, algunos deportistas, los miembros de Club Glee y Sue Sylvester, creo que estamos listos, para _Destruir_, el resto caerá en su lugar -

Se miraron un momento más. Entonces Santana sonrió. - ¿Seguro que no quieres probar los brazos de Puckerman, Kurtie? Hay mucho de él que es _"grande"_ y _ "duro"_ como una roca - terminó riéndose del chico, quien comenzó a balbucear mientras se sonrojaba profundamente.

- En tus húmedos sueños, Santana, ¡en tus sucios y pervertidos sueños! -

* * *

><p>Al termino de clases, Santana esperaba a Kurt apoyada en el Navigator mirando a las personas pasar por el estacionamiento. La mayoría la miraba con curiosidad y un leve temor, mientras las Cheerios que esperaban junto a los deportistas la saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza o agitando la mano, respetuosas y un poco envidiosas, mientras miraban el auto de Kurt con anhelo. Orgullosa de sí misma sonrió, mientras le daba una caricia descuidada al auto. Con Quinn en el mismo grado siempre pensó que sería más difícil llegar a la cima, pero todo se trataba de con quien llegabas a ella.<p>

Observó la melena rubia de Brittany mientras se despedía de Artie junto al auto del padre del chico. Esperó hasta que la rubia se acercó después de ver partir el auto.

- ¿No te vas con tu novio? - dijo a la rubia sin moverse. Brittany negó con la cabeza.

- Pense que estabas saliendo con Sam - agregó la rubia

Santana la miró evaluando su reacción - Ya no, eso es historia vieja -

- ¿Por qué sales con Kurt si a él no le gustan las chicas, San? - Brittany comenzó a jugar con la correa de su bolso y Santana reprimió el deseo de tomar su mano - Él no va a hacerlo contigo - dijo de pronto la chica rubia.

- ¿Haz pensado que quiero más que sexo, Britt? - le respondió Santana, evadiendo su mirada.

- ¡Kurt es un delfín! - exclamó Brittany frustrada.

Se miraron en silencio. Santana sonrió al ver a Kurt atravezar las puerta del edificio. _"Justo a tiempo"_, pensó mirando a la rubia, quien parpadeó y volteó a ver a quien le sonreía. - Resulta que ahora es MI delfín - le contestó Santana.

Y con eso avanzó hacia Kurt y lo besó. Con lengua. Frente a todos. _"BOOM"_, pensó mientras saboreaba la menta en la boca del contratenor.

* * *

><p>Kurt debió haber sabido que Puck no se detendría fácilmente, estaba con Santana la siguiente vez que Puckerman se acercó, lucía preparado para una confrontación con la animadora latina, quien se encontraba jugando con su celular y lo ignoró.<p>

- Entonces, ¿te gustan las chicas ahora? -

_"Directo al punto esta vez"__,_ pensó y siguió arreglandose las uñas. - Mmm... - fue toda su respuesta.

Puck se cruzó de brazos y lo miro altivo - Lo que digas tío, no te creo -

- Noah ... -

- ¿Sí? - el deportista le sonrió.

Kurt lo evaluó entrecerrando los ojos un momento y lo apuntó con su lima de uñas. - No me llames tío -

Puck resopló. Santana soltó una carcajada junto a él. Puck los miro enfadado.

* * *

><p>Puck tomó la decisión de hablar con Santana cuando vio que Kurt no iba a escucharlo. Esperó en la esquina del corredor donde estaba el casillero de Santana hasta que la vio sola y se acerco a ella rápidamente.<p>

- ¡Conseguiras que lo maten Santana! -

- No es verdad - respondió la animadora, sin mirarlo.

Puck maldijo ante la terquedad de ambos Cheerios y comenzó a burlase - Ni siquiera se acuestan, ¿qué hacen? ¿Intercambian ropa? ¿Comentan cual de los príncipes Disney la tiene más grande? -

- ¡Eres un puerco Puckerman! - le respondió la porrista

-Y tú una zorra López- Puck la miró burlón, ella solo levanto una ceja, así que apoyo las manos junto a la cabeza de la chica latina encerrándola entre sus brazos. - ¡Deja a Hummel lejos de tus garras! -

Santana sonrió mientras lamía sus labios y le paso una uña por el pecho. - Te preocupas mucho por alguien a quien solías tirar a los basureros y empujar en los pasillos, ¿hay algo que quieras compartir? -

Puck se separó de ella mirándola molesto y mientras se iba, atrapo a un pobre diablo que pasaba caminando y lo tiro contra el casillero junto al de Santana. Dio media vuelta apretando los dientes, mientras escuchaba la risa de la animadora de fondo.

Hummel era menos frustrante que Santana, decidió Puck, mientras le gruñía a los que pasaban junto a él. Insistiría con él hasta liberarlo de las garras de Santana y traerlo de vuelta a la dirección correcta, la _no_-_tan_-_hetero_ dirección.

Por supuesto, MUY lejos de Santana López.

* * *

><p>Acababan de terminar un número del Club Glee en el patio de comida, la siguiente vez que Puck se detuvo junto a él. El chico del mohawk parecía estar evitando a Santana.<p>

Kurt evitó mirarlo, sacando su espejo y comenzó a arreglar su pelo mientras esperaba que el otro chico comenzara a hablar, no tuvo que esperar mucho.

- Creo que Evans quiere contigo - dijo Puck entre dientes.

Kurt lo miró confundido a través del espejo. - ¿Eso crees? -

- No deja de mirar hacia acá - le susurró el deportista.

Observó al chico rubio, que al verse atrapado rápidamente desvió la mirada. Evaluó la posibilidad un momento y sonrió burlón al deportista. - A lo mejor quiere una oportunidad con el _Puckasaurios _Rex -

Puck bufó divertido.

* * *

><p>Las cosas comenzaron a incomodar en serio a Puck cuando estaba en la sala del coro esperando a los demas miembros de New Directions con Brittany. Había decidido ser el primero en llegar para poder poner en orden sus pensamientos. Pero la sala ya estaba ocupada con la animadora rubia.<p>

Brittany estaba cada día más apagada, cuanto más Santana y Kurt se acercan, más triste parecía. Puck se dijo a sí mismo que esa es una razón más para romper lo que sea que esten haciendo esos dos. No es que tenga que convencer a nadie. Pero es una buena excusa.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio y la rubia es la primera en romperlo. - A Santana realmente le gusta Kurt -

- ¿Qué? - Puck la mira confundido.

La rubia continua hablando - Creo que ellos estan saliendo de verdad... -

Él niega firmemente. - ¡NO! -

- ¿No? - Ella lo mira poco convencida.

Responde más tranquilo esta vez. - No -

- Parece real para mi... - suspira la animadora.

Guardan silencio de nuevo. La corta conversación colgando pesada sobre ambos.

El salon poco a poco empezo a llenarse con los demás miembros de New Directions, pronto todos estaban en grupos. Santana y Kurt sentados juntos, sus cabezas apoyadas una en la otra y riendo.

_"¿Real, eh?"_. Puck se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño. El estomago empieza a molestarle más y más cuando esta en presencia de la parejita. _ "Tonterías, nada más que tonterías"_.

* * *

><p>Kurt esperaba incómodo a que Santana se recuperara del shock, sabía que su pregunta había sido inesperada pero realmente quería una respuesta, de preferencia ahora mismo.<p>

Santana parpadeó y balbuceó, confundida.

-Nunca lo has hecho con una chica... y ahora quieres probar conmigo, ¿si puedes?-

_"__¡__Oh, Gaga! Va a matarme!"_. Kurt comenzaría a hiperventilar en cualquier momento. _"__¡__Por favor, no la cara! __¡__Quiero un ataud abierto!"_

Se tapo la cara avergonzado - ¡Por Gaga! ¡lo haces sonar tan horrible! -

_"__¿__Por __qué__ tuve que arreglarle las uñas? __¡__No quiero que mi padre tenga que identificar un cadaver irreconocible!"_. Ella le tocó el hombro con suaves palmaditas, ni ella parecía creer lo que acaba de pedirle - Tranquilo, solo me pregunto, ¿por qué yo? -

Kurt parpadeó, Santana parecía escoger bien sus palabras antes de continuar - Se que saliste con Britt, ¿por qué no hacerlo con ella? -

Suspiró resignado, se esperaba esa pregunta. - No es por ofender San, tú sabes que adoro a Britt - dijo antes que ella pudiera tomarlo como una ofensa - pero hacerlo con Brittany se sentía como usarla -

- ¿Y a mí no? - preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos buscando la trampa.

- No - le respondió Kurt con sinceridad.

Ella finalmente le sonrió.

Esa era la verdad, a ella no podía usarla, eran demasiado similares. Se respetaban.

* * *

><p>Continuara.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	5. Nacida de esta manera A

Beta: Capitulo no beteado, todos los errores míos.

Nota: Este Capitulo incluye porno hetero. o Algo asi, corte la escena era mas detalla pero despues de releerla me gusta mas asi, si quieren leerlo completo lo puedo subir como bonus. Ustedes me dicen.

:::

* * *

><p><strong>Part. 5 Nacida de esta manera. (A)<strong>

* * *

><p>:::<p>

Habían pasado dos días desde la conversación mas incomoda entre ambos. Pero aquí estaban, en la habitación de Santana, mirándose y asegurándose de que era lo que ambos querían. Que podrían pasar por esto sin romperse ni alejarse. Tenían lo que necesitaban en el velador junto a la cama esperando a ser utilizado, como un gran letrero de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-Listo?- Santana rompió el silencio. Kurt le devolvió la mirada asustado, ella tomo su mano y la apretó.-No es tan diferente entre un hombre y una mujer que lo que haces entre dos hombres Kurt- Le hablo suavemente sin soltar su mano - así que estaremos bien-

-No me asusta eso San- Respondió Kurt dando un pequeño apretón a su mano.

-Lo se, no eres un cobarde Kurt, eso lo se-

Se sonrieron. Kurt soltó un pequeño suspiro. Así que Santana tomo la iniciativa. -Podemos empezar con los besos, entonces?-

-Besos serán, señorita- Le respondió haciendo una reverencia, a la que Santana contraataco golpeándolo con una almohada.

Entre risas se encontraron, besos tibios con la boca semi abierta, pequeños toques que empezaron a caldear la habitación. Kurt se acomodo ligeramente sobre Santana intentando no aplastarla mientras dejaba un pequeño rastro de besos en su camino por su cuello.

Santana gimió bajo el cuerpo del castaño. Agarrándose a su ropa maldijo entre dientes las capas de ropa. -Menos ropa, chico, mas acción- Se separaron para sacarse la ropa.

Después de sacarse todo se volvieron a acomodar en la cama, sin la barrera de la ropa, gimieron al roce de piel con piel

-Como lo quieres Kurt?- dijo Santana con confianza besando su cuello, la erección de Kurt aun en su mano.

-Arriba Santana, te quiero montando- El castaño le respondió con los ojos nublados de deseo mientras acariciaba su largo cabello negro.

Pasaron la noche provocándose, probando hasta donde podía llegar para luego detenerse y volver a comenzar. Se recorriéndose con la tranquilidad de dos personas que sienten cómodos con sus cuerpos.

Cuando acabaron después ambos saciados y tranquilos.

Están recostados uno junto al otro cuando Kurt rompe el silencio -Es raro-

La chica le mira con fingida malicia -Nah.. Estuvo bien para ser tu primera vez con un chica- Alzo las cejas de manera sugerente -Buenos movimientos de caderas-

Soltó un risa, sacudió la cabeza y la volvió a mirar. -Todavía sigue siendo raro-

Santana rodo los ojos y evaluó cuanta energía necesitaría para golpearlo -Es por eso que se llama hacer el amor, idiota- Termino por golpearlo con el codo y le sonrió. Si, las cosas habían cambiado, pero no para mal.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

Días después se encontraban recostados en la habitación de Kurt terminando la tarea de Historia cuando Kurt decidió que era el momento de hablar.

Miro a la chica latina que concentrada escribía en su cuaderno. Tosió para llamar su atención.

Santana se enderezo para mirarlo a la cara. -Cuando piensas hablar con Brittany?- La vio tensarse y lentamente cerrar los ojos, guardo silencio esperando que volviera a abrirlos después de unos segundos lo hizo, su postura mas segura.

-Me confesé antes de que volvieras a McKinley...- Sorprendido no pudo mas que soltar un débil -Oh- espero que continuara, no lo decepciono. -Pensé, si soy sincera y abro mi corazón ella va a amarme devuelta ¿Que puede salir mal?- La amargura en su voz lo hizo querer tocarla, pero sabia que aun no podía, tenia que dejarla terminar. -Luego volviste, orgulloso y con el Hobbit de tu mano, y pensé porque no yo?-

Se tenso un poco ante la mención de Blaine. Pero Santana no pareció notarlo y continuo hablando -Todos en Glee te quieren y no finges que eres menos perra que yo, que te hacia diferente?- lo miro fijamente -A mi todos me odian- La vio perderse en un sus pensamientos mientras seguía hablando. -Todos piensan que te estoy extorsionando de alguna manera o que conseguiré que te maten o algo así-

-No es verdad-

* * *

><p>-No lo es- Insistió Kurt.<p>

No le creyó. -Claro-

-San, confías en mi?- Kurt le miraba con los ojos serios y sinceros. Asintió con la cabeza, un nudo apretándole la garganta, si, confiaba en el. Era aterrador la forma en que había llegado a confiar en el, pero cada vez empezaba a confiar mas en sus propios sentimientos.

-Sabes por que termine con Blaine?- Negó con la cabeza. Había algunos rumores, pero no había prestado atención. El continuo -Blaine era el perfecto caballero, seguro, amable, confiable...- Lo vio mover las manos tratando de expresarse mejor - Pero no había pasión, me sentía seguro pero a la vez me sentía solo, no había esa chispa de la que me hablaba mi padre cuando estaba con mi madre o la que siente ahora con Carole-

Kurt la miro a los ojos -El amor es un sentimiento que tiene que ser mutuo- Santana lo miro, y realmente vio, ella admiraba el valor de este chico que había sobrevivido a todo tipo de acoso, y se había convertido en alguien admirable.

Se dijo a si misma "Quiero ser así".

Kurt la miraba con simpatía pintada sobre todo su rostro -No será fácil, pero los momentos feliz, Santana, esos momentos, compensaran TODO lo demás- Oculto su rostro entre sus manos, era tan fácil decirlo. ¨Pero ella ya lo había hecho una vez, dos si contaba la canción con Holly. "Si ella vuelve a rechazarme, yo..."

Cerro los ojos escuchando la voz de Kurt aun sonando sincero y lleno de confianza -Dejemos de mentir que esto es solo por popularidad San, esto es por Britt- Sintió una caricia en el rostro y levanto la vista. Ojos verde-azul le miraban fijamente. -Y ya es hora que tomes lo que es tuyo-

Era tan difícil negarle algo a Kurt Hummel cuando llegas a conocerle, cuando te mira con ojos que no sabes si son verde, azul o gris o una mescla de todos. -Debes dejar de pedir y tomarla, San-

Le acaricio el mentón y con una ultima sonrisa, grito. -Mujer arriba!-

Se rio, se rio tanto que pensó que podría vomitar. O llorar.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día iba a ser amigo de Noah 'Puck' Puckerman ex bully y autoproclamado Badass, poseedor del corte de pelo mas horrible y cliché después del afro de Jewfro, se abría reído de dicha persona y abría procedido a contestado de la manera mas sarcástica y maliciosa posible.

Pero es así, son amigos y salen juntos, hablan, se ríen. En esta ocasión han decidido pasear por el parque. Encuentran un árbol que les recuerda a Finn, porque es gigantesco y parece fuera de lugar, es el perfecto lugar para detenerse.

Kurt tiene sus manos dentro su abrigo porque el día esta helado y aunque el sol aparece intermitentemente entre las nubes para regalar un poco de calor no es suficiente. Puck por el contrario solo esta usando un camiseta manga larga con el nombre de los titanes, por que según el es demasiado Badass para que el frio lo afecte.

El parque esta ocupado con pocas personas. Ellos no prestan demasiada atención a su alrededor.

Puck esta entretenido burlándose del pelo de Kurt y las ondas que parecen formarse en las puntas con el clima. Y él esta intentando negar la calidez que crece cada día con la cercanía de deportista. Es abrumador lo cómodo que se siente alrededor de un chico que solía lanzarlo aun contenedor de basura, pero Glee los ha cambiado a todos.

Kurt aprendido a confiar en Puck. A pesar de todos los comentarios maliciosos de Santana y Mercedes. Así que cuando llega el tema de su relación con Santana, entre risas lo llama pervertido. En McKinley nunca había tenido un amigo varón que saliera con el así antes y se siente un poco como si hubiera tragado burbujas, distraído y contento en compañía del otro chico.

Por eso es que no nota el silencio después que entre balbuceos le cuenta a Puck que se acostó con Santana, que no fue tan malo y que no cambio nada. Lo nota cuando Puck lo toma bruscamente por el brazo y lo mira con un mezcla de furia y algo mas, algo oscuro y aterrador.

Kurt se pone un poco pálido y quiere preguntar 'que pasa' pero nada sale de su boca, cuando Puck lo suelta bruscamente y se aleja, cierra los ojos y aprieta su mano contra su pecho por que si sabe que lo que sea que tuvieran, ya no existe.

:::  
>::<p>

:  
>Continuara (La parte B mañana)<p>

Nota Autora: Bueno... esta es la primera vez que escribo porno Hetero, así que si no les gusta, bueno, es mi primera vez, sean gentiles!

Esta parte esta dividida en dos partes!


End file.
